


Lost Stars

by WowGeeThanks



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Frerard, Gay, Hesitant Alien Era, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowGeeThanks/pseuds/WowGeeThanks
Summary: First time on a real mission travelling through space to find a new home?At that I am an expert, of course, my own ship crashed and I was sent into hypersleep heading to Earth, a planet I had never been to before.Earth itself was a new experience but this guy I met helped me out quite a bit, so I suggest finding yourself someone who will take you in and teach you human customs too.





	1. Hypersleep

A blaring alarm broke the stillness inside the shuttle. I had never heard the klaxon during an actual “mission”, then again, I was inexperienced and had only just joined the crew a few months back.

“Proximity alert!” Pete’s tense voice came from an open hatch above us causing me to jump slightly in surprise.

Commander Armstrong was already slipping into his protective gear while yelling orders back at her, “Source?”

“Unknown,” he replied, staring at a monitor on the bridge. “Sensors are only telling me two things, sir: it’s not planetary debris of any kind, and it’s moving toward us at a high rate of speed!”  
“ETA?” Andy asked, shrugging into his own protective wear. He glanced at me for a moment, sensing my nerves and gesturing for me to head over to the cabinet to get some gear for myself.

After a moment of pregnant silence (along with the sound of me struggling to tug on my gear), Pete’s wide-eyed gaze broke from the monitor, and he yelled, “Hang on to something!”

A deafening crash rocked the spaceship. Everything that wasn’t strapped down spiralled into the microgravity. The force pinwheeled me against the cargo bay door, an impact that tore the breath from my lungs. I righted myself just in time to see the Commander climbing the ladder that led into the bridge. Pain gnawed at me like a toothless dog. Fighting through it, I snapped my helmet on before heading to the ladder. More alarms blared in the distance. Coolant leaked into the air, forming globules of liquid that had a jelly-like appearance. Ruptured air hoses hissed sulphur into the cabin, swaying a cluster of snakes whose heads had been torn off.

Before I could climb into my seat, Andy shoved me into an escape pod and instructed me on how to work it as he handed me a few things that would be of great importance to me in order to stay safe. Afterwards, he shut and sealed the door.

“Andy, strap yourself in!” Pete exclaimed, watching his friend do as told.

I wondered if the other members of our crew were okay and all strapped in.

Suddenly the Commander shouted, “We’re falling into the atmosphere! There’s a breach on C-Deck. I need that hatch sealed now!”

Before anyone else could respond, Pete spiralled down the open hatch, drifting past the pod I was in as he said, “I’m on it, Commander.”

After that, all I could process was shouting and the rumbling of our ship. A few screams for me to hit the button rang out, and I did so in a blind panic, hand slamming onto the large, glowing green button. Instantly I was shot out into the star-speckled sky, plummeting away from the ship. 

I stared through the glass window in horror as I watched my ship shoot down towards the Earth faster than my pod was. In fact, once I took notice of the speed with which I was going.  
“Damn it-” I nearly whimpered out, hazel eyes scanning all around me for something- anything. Maybe there was something in here that would allow me to contact the crew. Soon enough, I spotted a small speaker box and picked it up instantly, pressing the button on the side of it. “Come in, Delta-3!” I exclaimed fearfully listening to the crackling noise that flowed from the speaker in response. “Delta-3, come in!” I demanded, giving up when I got nothing although the urge to keep trying held strong.

“Pod 000173 going into cryo mode in fifteen minutes.”

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. “No- no! Cancel!! Cancel command. No cryo mode!” I yelped, pressing buttons left and right to try and stop it.

There was one last button to try, one that you’re always warned to never press, a big red button. I suppose I should have known better than to press it, but when you’re desperate to keep yourself out of cryo- a very unpleasant experience mind you-you do basically anything, even though you know you shouldn’t.

With that button pressed it was silent for a moment and I thought I had averted the crisis, but when the automated system rang out over the speaker system again I knew that I had made a mistake.

“Are you sure you wish to accelerate Cryogenic mode?”

“No!!!! No!”

“Cryogenic mode beginning."

I let out a shriek of terror, carding my fingers through my messy red hair. “No you stupid machine! I said no, not yes!” My exclamation came out in a shaky tone.  
I could already feel my eyes growing heavier, my breath coming out in small white clouds, but I fought it as long as I possibly could, not that that would change what was happening.  
It only took a few minutes before my body entered stasis and I entered into hypersleep which would keep me alive and preserved for however long I would be trapped in my shuttle, I only hoped that I wouldn’t be subdued to any trauma upon waking. I had heard stories about that sort of thing happening before.


	2. Mobile Scanner

I don’t know how long I had been in stasis for, but when I woke up it was different. Everything /looked/ different. Staring through the little glass window of my escape pod it was obvious that I had landed, that I was now on a planet that I didn’t recognize

With a shaky breath and somewhat blurred vision, I shakily looked for the button to unlock the seat restraints so that I would be a bit more free to move around. They must have been activated during the obvious crash landing.

The button was located on the bottom of the seat, I noted. Once I pressed it the restraints released, allowing me just a bit more mobility in the small space.

I checked the scanner, wanting to know if it still worked, it didn't. Great. Of course, it didn't work. That just meant I didn't know if the air was safe to breathe, or if the planet's surface was toxic, let alone what planet I was on in the first place. I'd have to figure that out myself.

I took the helmet I was wearing off and set it down before looking for a breathing module which was located in a compartment to my right.

The next thing I did was press a small silver button causing the top of my ship to open up. Instantly I took in a breath and for a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to handle this planet's air, my lungs burning slightly and my head feeling squished, but then it subsided after a short while.

I looked around a bit, eyes having adjusted to the lighting relatively fast. At least I knew the air was safe to breathe, but the pressure here was a little annoying, kind of like a pet that would knock things off of shelves and then stare at you, or lay on your work no matter what it was so that you'll give them your attention.

Shaking away that line of thought, I sighed and climbed out, hesitantly stepping onto the ground with my eyes squeezed shut as if I was waiting for something bad to happen in the next few seconds, but nothing happened.

Well-- nothing bad happened at first.

It took a few moments for me to relax enough to grab what I would need from my ship that was still intact and properly functioning, and then only another few moments to start breaking it and taking pieces so that I could build myself a mobile scanner.

It was an easy task, albeit it did take a while...

By the time that I had gotten most of it done, I heard a snapping sound behind me, kind of like the sound of ice crackling on the ground of my birth planet.

I turned slightly but saw nothing. I wiped my fingers off on my safety suit which would definitely be removed when I was done building this machine.

Sighing heavily, I shook my head and got back to work, ignoring the other sounds I heard after the first one, in favour of finishing up the mobile scanner. It was the top priority after all.

Once everything was settled, I beamed and looked at my handiwork, a sleek grey handheld device that had a few light bulbs lining the top of it. The screen would display a safety rate, meaning that numbers would appear in order to help me predict how safe something was and if it was edible. If the object being scanned by it made the bulbs at the top flash red, however, it meant that what I was scanning was unsafe.

Now it came time for the test run, I surveyed my surroundings and shifted closer to a bush with small round, blue objects on it and quickly pressed a button on my scanner causing a beam of green light to swipe over the bush.

I waited a moment and glanced at the object in my hand, no red lights which meant it was safe. I sighed and glanced at the screen which read,

"99%. Edible."

I looked pleased and tucked the device away, picking a few of the blue things and eating them, making a bit of a face at first since the texture was much different than the food on my planet. However, the taste wasn't all that bad. In fact, I found it quite sweet.

A feeling of pride surged through me from my accomplishment as I ate, and a happy little sigh left me.

This was a good start. My next task would be to figure out where I was.

I turned around and plopped one of the round things into my mouth when I noticed a being who shared some of my physical traits, height, was not one of them.

As it- or they stared at me, I stared right back, eyes wide. Who was this? What were they-?


	3. Humans Are Weird

It was like that for a while, this creature stared at me, and I stared right back. His- their? Eyes boring into my very soul. I was almost scared to move, to breathe... I didn’t know how they would react to whatever I might do, so I just did nothing. They were pretty short- okay, they weren’t /that/ short, but they were shorter than me… which was weird. The people from my planet were basically all the same height, most of them taller than me.

They stepped forward hesitantly, seeming to make a concerned expression, and then their lips moved like they were going to say something.

That was a plus, right? That meant that they could communicate… I just hoped with my advanced knowledge of languages I would understand theirs. If I didn’t that would be pretty odd and I would be classified as rude for not replying.

“What are you-? Where did you come from?” They inquired.

How rude- wait, they can speak and I understand. That’s a good thing. What language was that again though- Ugh… okay.. Um,- Human??? They speak human???

I shook my thoughts away and looked at him. “H-hello-?” I attempted. Human languages weren’t exactly my forte. I watched their eyes widen in shock.

The human stared at me for a while longer with their eyes wide, soon biting their lip and taking a deep breath- probably to work up the nerves to say something more. “You... speak English?” They nearly squeaked in surprise, seeming like they were trying to hold it together.

With an exasperated sigh, I nodded. So the language they spoke was English, not human. Okay. Maybe their species was human then? This was very confusing. Did they speak more languages than English?

I lifted up my scanner and pointed it at him, pressing the button to allow the green light to scan him. It beeped once and I looked at the screen. 

“50% edible”

I furrowed my brows at that, fifty percent? My head tilted as I stared for a moment later, shaking my head and tucking the device away again. I wouldn’t be attempting to eat them anytime soon, then again, I had a thing against eating things that vaguely looked like my kind anyway, I wasn’t a savage.

They stared at me funny a moment longer, grabbing a somewhat dirty rag from their back pocket and stepping forwards toward me with their hand outstretched. What did they want to do with that thing?

Backing away instantly, I made a sound of disapproval, slipping into my native tongue to give out a warning.

Hearing my language caused the human to pause their steps. “What the-” they began, starting to walk closer again, bringing the rag up to my head, but I quickly slapped it out of their hand in order to protect myself in case there was something on it to make me ill. “Hey- what the hell was that for?!”

I cocked a brow, backing away again.

“You’re hurt-” They tried to reason, lifting the rag up again.

“No, I’m not?!” I retorted sharply, creasing my brow. I didn’t remember getting hurt at any point whatsoever. I was perfectly unharmed, not a single scratch or bruise on me. This being was crazy.

They rolled their eyes, stepping forward quicker than I could react and touched a spot on my forehead, drawing back their hand to show off a sticky light purple opal coloured substance.

I made a face, reaching up to feel where I was bleeding from, pulling my hand back to stare in shock at all the blood that was on it. When in the world did I even get hurt-? How- I had been wearing a helmet the whole time.

“Look, I can patch you up if you let me.” They offered, looking at me calmly. “Also if you tell me what you are and where you come from-”

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. “That doesn’t matter. I can handle this myself-” I retorted quietly, heading to my ship and leaning over the edge to reach under the seat, pulling out what was supposed to be a med kit, but had been replaced with a box of memories. If Commander Armstrong knew about this he would have flipped out- a lot.

A small sound of irritation left me. This wasn’t good, now I’d probably have to accept this humans offer. I’d have to let him patch me up-- actually, I could just get the supplies from him, if they were substantial, and bandage myself up.

They seemed to notice my distress, thank god, it meant that they were able to understand noises of annoyance. Good. “Look, if you would just come with me we can get this dealt with, this being your injury as well as your ship.”

“You? Who are you?”

“Frank Iero. Who are you?”

“Gerard Way.”

Frank nodded softly. “Alright, then we should get out of here- now. I’ll get a friend of mine to come back here for your ship. It’s not really safe here.” He insisted, looking at the grassy ground for a moment before looking up at me again.

With a heavy heart, I nodded in agreement, sighing and running a hand through my messy red hair, ignoring the sticky feeling of my own blood. “Alright-”

They looked pleased with my response, walking over and slowly offering me a hand which I declined immediately. “Alright- uh... We’ll have to find you something else to wear besides that suit as well-” Their response was a bit quiet and slow as if they were trying not to offend me by suggesting that.

I stared at him with a faint twinge of amusement. He reminded me a bit of my brother. “That’s alright.” I hummed, looking at his own outfit. It wasn’t exactly the nicest… in fact, it looked like it had been haphazardly thrown together. There were holes in his pants and his shirt and jacket looked unfinished. I cringed a little. Would I have to dress like that too?

I really hoped I got a choice with what I got to wear instead of my famous blue suit.

Frank placed a hand hesitantly on my shoulder and guided me out of the clearing into a bustling area which I guessed was a…. What was the human word? A.. city? Yes! That was it, it was a city.

From the moment we set foot on the sidewalk my mind was all over the place, eyes scouring everything. It was so different than life on Pluto or even on the ship I had been stationed on. It was busy, people were all dressed like Frank, and the ones who looked at me seemed a bit surprised by my suit which was weird because where I came from, this was the usual wardrobe.

I felt Frank lightly nudge me. “Come on, we gotta get you back to my place.” They insisted, looking up at me with a somewhat sympathetic expression mixed with what I assumed was definitely worry.

Sighing, I nodded and let him lead me again. I looked at everything we passed on our way, looking intrigued by some things while other objects made me feel a bit uneasy.

This was strange, stranger than anything I had ever had to deal with, even back in training. Humans are weird...


	4. Selenuum = Bad

It didn’t take us long to get to Frank’s place, in fact with how interested I was in just about everything I saw along the way, time passed quickly and before I knew it, I heard the jingling sound of keys and a door being opened with a creak, weird. It was more of a shhhht noise where I came from. Then again, I guess humans are too young a species to know how to make proper doors.

I walked into the building shortly after Frank got the door open, looking around myself at the… not so clean house of Frank Iero. It wasn’t /that/ bad, but it was still relatively messy. In fact, it reminded me of when Pete and I used to share quarters on the ship. It was cleaner than Pete’s living space though, so that was good.

Frank shut the door after us, gesturing for me to follow them into another room while they removed their shoes.

Feeling like it was only polite, I removed my own shoes and followed the black haired human into the back of the house into what appeared to be a bathroom. It was probably the cleanest room I had seen so far, thank everything.

I pulled myself up to sit on the sink after they got what was needed from behind the mirror. Of course, to me, that was just the weirdest place to put things.

They glanced up at me and hummed a little, quickly moving to pop the cap off of some sort of bottle and spray a bit of what was inside onto a small white puffy thing. That was NOT about to touch my injury anytime soon.

The moment they brought whatever that thing was up to my head, I swatted it out of their hand, glaring a little. “No,” I said firmly, watching them raise an eyebrow and do the same thing to another one of those white fluffs. Honestly, what were those things…?

Frank sighed. “Look, this is not going to hurt you- well... It may sting a little bit, but it won’t kill you…” They paused, furrowing their brow slightly. “Actually, are there any specific things that can harm your… species?” They inquired carefully.

I sighed and thought for a moment. “Anything with Selenium in it. My kind is nitrogen-based and like you carbon-based life forms there is a specific chemical that can kill us.” I informed carefully, swinging my legs.

Sighing yet again, Frank looked at the paper wrapped around the bottle of what they were holding and read it. “There’s no Selenium, and the cotton ball is made out of cotton. You’re perfectly fine.” They stated, watching me calmly.

With a heavy sigh, I nodded and pushed my hair back to let them clean and disinfect my injury, wincing slightly and shooting them a glare every time the stuff that was on the… cotton ball... stung me.

Soon enough, they were done, he stuck a bandage to my head before putting everything in its proper place. “Okay, you’re all good now.” Frank insisted, looking me over quickly. “Are you hungry-? What do your kind even eat-?”

I glared a bit at that. “What gender are you?” I asked, arms crossed. I didn’t want to just ask it, but with them constantly saying stuff like “your kind” or “your species” I just couldn’t stop myself.

Frank rose an eyebrow at the question. “Uh- I’m a guy… you know, he or him? What about you?” He asked in return, seeming more awkward than annoyed with me.

“I’m a guy as well,” I replied almost sharply, arms crossed and eyes locked on him.

He put his hands up in a human gesture of surrender. “Okay, I have no clue what I did to annoy you, but I’m sorry?” Frank offered with a light sigh, waiting for me to meet his eyes, which I stubbornly refused to do.

Slipping off of the counter, I wandered out of the room, snooping around a little out of curiosity. Frank must have been at a loss for words from my ignoring him because he didn’t follow me or try to get my attention, he simply let me do as I wanted.

My eyes scoured over everything in the rooms leading from the bathroom back to the front door his place was a lot different than the ones on the ship I had lived on for most of my life.

The weirdest thing I had seen so far was a weird plush looking square thing that was on the floor in one of the rooms. Speaking of which, I wandered back into the room- it was disgustingly messy on one half, littered with clothes. However, the side with the weird thing was relatively clean, thank everything.

I wandered over to whatever that thing was and sat down. It was soft- really soft-

Frank wandered into the room and looked at me from the end of the plush thing. “I'm sorry, okay?” He offered softly.

Instantly I puffed my cheeks like a child and stayed silent, looking anywhere but at him defiantly.

“Gee…” He mumbled pleadingly. “talk to me, please?” Frank implored, slipping in a nickname that I had never been called before. “I can get you some candy? It doesn't have any selenium in it-”

The offer was tempting… though I had no idea what this planet's version of candy was. On Pluto the “candy" was little black rocks that had a blue, refreshing gel inside that was somewhat sweet. It was a very popular item to trade while I was back on the ship.

I looked up at him hesitantly. “what is the candy here like….?” I inquired, biting my lip.

Frank wandered over and opened the drawer next to the bed, pushing aside a bottle or two before pulling out a small bar. “The object inside this wrapper is called a Mars Bar. You might like it. They're one of my favourites.” He tore the wrapper open and handed it over to me.

The first thing I did was smell it, even though I had no idea what to classify the smell as. I took a small bite out of the corner of the candy and ate it slowly, making a bit of a face. There were two entirely different textures and flavours mixing and that, to me, was horrible.

I shoved the candy back at him and fixed him with a cold expression. “That.... was awful. Why are there two different textures?”

He snorted in amusement. “It's two different textures because it's one part chocolate and one part caramel. I don't know, people just like it.” he took a bite and ate it happily to prove his point.

“Oh Valerin- that is just gross-” I cringed, watching him with disgust, shaking my head slightly.


	5. The Bed Is Okay

Frank had decided it was a good idea to get my ship taken care of, which was perfectly fine. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't get taken away and studied. However, I did not like that he had called someone in order to bring it over.

It wasn't that I didn't trust whoever it was he had called, it was that I didn't know what this person would do.

Were they going to keep my whole mess a secret? Or were they going to spill everything and get me in trouble with some other people?

I did my best to express my concerns with Frank, but he just brushed it off by saying, "Oh, it's just my friend Ray. Don't worry. He's a good guy!"

I didn't trust him for a second.

My hazel gaze landed on a flat, matte black object against the wall and my interest was peaked. I ignored Frank's ramblings about this "Ray" character and stepped over to the object.

Frank seemed to notice that I had completely lost interest in his words. "Gerard what are you- oh. That's just my TV." He informed.

I ran my thumb across the written name on the bottom portion of the "TV" and hummed. "It says it's named Toshiba." I glanced at him. "How do you get them to work? Is there a keyword?"

He rose an eyebrow at that. "Uh... that's actually the brand that the TV is... it has a remote control, not a keyword."

My own brows furrowed. "Oh..." I paused for a moment before a determined look started on my face. "Turn it on." I insisted, my curiosity for this... technology if you could even call it that, spiking further.

Frank rolled his eyes and grabbed a black remote, pressing the red button at the top of it which caused me to freeze up and hold my breath.

He gave me the weirdest look. "What are you doing?"

I looked down shyly. "You pressed a red button- those are bad-" I replied timidly.

That caused the man to laugh instantly, it was a wonderful sound. "That's only a bad thing in the movies Gee. Don't worry."

"The last time I pressed a red button I was put into stasis and hurdled through space, crash landing on earth-"

He paused. "Oh- wow- well this one is safe. Don't worry."

I gave a small nod and glanced at the TV, the screen was blue now instead of black. "Is that all it does?"

That caused him to laugh. "No. It does so much more." Frank grinned and pressed a two button combination into the remote and instantly the screen went from being blue to showing people playing with weird objects.

I looked confused. "What are they doing?"

"Playing music." He chuckled, pointing to the things they were holding and saying what they were.

The "instruments", as Frank called them, were very interesting to me. I found myself being completely amazed by them. "Frank! Do you have any of those?!" I stared with wide eyes.

He chuckled and nodded. "Well I can show you them if you'd like, but we can take care of that tomorrow, is that alright?" Frank inquired, watching me carefully with his hazel gaze.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Why do we have to wait-?" I prodded, raising an eyebrow.

Frank sighed and rubbed his face. "Because I need sleep and you probably do too..."

"Sleep... as in a rest cycle-?" I titled my head curiously. "Do you have a resting chamber?"

"Yes. You're in it-" Frank furrowed his brow in confusion.

I looked around the room again and sighed, shaking my head. "This is a highly inefficient resting chamber and it is not what I meant."

"Yeah, well this is what we have on earth. Its called a bedroom, and the thing were sitting on is called a bed, that's what we sleep or rest on." The man explained.

I huffed instantly, crossing my arms. "Well do you have more than one?" I rose an eyebrow.

The shorter man opened a drawer and grabbed a shirt with strange pants from it. "Yes, I do." He confirmed, standing and gesturing for me to follow him.

I nodded in reply, letting him lead me to a much cleaner room with another, so-called, "bed" in it.

The room itself was nice, the walls were a nice terracotta and the floor was made out of a plush material that kept my feet nice and warm. All and all it was pleasing to me.

Frank set the clothes down and hummed. "You can sleep in these." He bit his lip. "Have a good night-" he left the room quickly.

My eyebrows furrowed instantly. That was weird, then again, Frank had a way of being weird as far as I knew.

I shrugged and pulled my suit off, getting changed into the outfit provided before climbing into the bed. It was surprisingly okay. Not amazing, but it was okay.


	6. Show Me The Instruments

I had surprisingly slept well curled up in the bed, it was actually a lot more comfortable to sleep sideways than stood up in our resting chambers back on the ship, plus when I woke up I didn't accidentally walk into the door.

I stood simply and wiggled my toes on the carpet for a moment, walking off to Frank's room to wake him up if he wasn't already. We couldn't just waste the day. I wanted to explore! I wanted to be up in time for "Ray" to bring my ship over.

"Frank!" I spoke up loudly as I wandered into his room. He was still asleep so I started to shake him a bit. "Greet the day! I had a good sleep. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

His eyes opened slightly and he turned to look at an object with numbers on it, groaning. "Gerard it has been a half hour." Frank deadpanned.

I let out a gasp of surprise. "I slept in?! I haven't done that since I was knee high to a poxan."

Frank's eyes widened for a second at hearing that and he rubbed his face, groaning. "What's a- nevermind... go back to sleep, Gerard." He insisted. "I need more sleep than half an hour-" he whined, shoving his face underneath the fabric covering his body.

I rolled my eyes. "Frank. You're gonna waste the whole day if you stay in bed... and I want to go outside and look around-"

"Yeah, well until that clock says at least ten am you have to explore the house on your own. When it says ten am you can wake me back up and we can do whatever you want."

"Fine!" I huffed, leaving the room and going to the one with the "TV" in it, sitting on the green object across from it.

Picking up the remote I had seen Frank use, I furrowed my brow. How had he worked it again? I gazed over all of the buttons and bit my lip, closing my eyes as I pressed the red one. When nothing happened, I looked at the television again and sighed in relief at the blue screen.

I hummed and picked two random numbers, clicking them and gasping at the sight of the people with the "instruments" on screen.

This would be a good distraction until Frank woke up, I hoped.

After a few hours, at least six, if I had to guess, I wandered back to Frank's room and glanced at the clock. I don't know how he expected me to understand this thing.

"Frank!" I exclaimed. "It's ten o'clock."

His eyes cracked open and he looked over at the machine I had been told to read.

Frank turned an icy stare my way. "It's four in the morning. Not ten can't you re-" he paused. "Fuck. You don't understand that shit do you?" He gestured to the clock.

"I don't." I confirmed, shrugging. "But it's time to get up. I'm bored. There's nothing to do here." My lips settled into a soft pout.

He rubbed his face. "Fine. I'll get up."

A pleased expression spread across my face. "Yay! Now you can show me your.... instruments!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah- I guess I can..." he sighed, getting up and stretching.

Without thinking, I looked him over, intrigue setting in due to his lack of clothing. "Frank, where are your pants-? And your shirt-?" I tilted my head.

He blushed instantly and pulled a t-shirt on as well as some jeans. "I can't sleep in that sorta stuff.... it gets too hot..."

I nodded slightly. "Oh... okay!" I shrugged, relaxing instantly.

Frank rolled his eyes, taking my hand and dragging me down the hallway that was attached to his bedroom.

We walked all the way down the hall until we reached our destination. The room was plain and simple, baby blue walls and instruments carefully scattered about, most of them were the same, just in different colours, so I figured that was Frank's favourite type.

I hummed and spotted something round and squishy on the floor, furrowing my eyebrows. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the object.

"That, is a beanbag chair." He informed. "They are mandatory." Frank crossed his arms. "And the instruments you see in here are all guitars, one of them is a bass." He shrugged.

I gave a soft nod, pleased to be informed. "Can you play on one of them for me?" I honed in on one of the guitars, it was white with black and had the word "PANSY" on it in silver lettering. "That one-"

Frank rolled his eyes and picked it up, waiting until I sat down before he began to start playing a simple melody.

My jaw dropped a bit as I watched and listened to him play. It was phenomenal. I had never had this experience before.

Suddenly I decided that I would give anything to have this experience every day, for the rest of my life, either in person or just having recordings of him playing.

He was truly skilled- an artist at best, bending the airwaves to create a masterpiece.

After what felt like a few hours, he set Pansy aside and looked at me as if waiting for my judgement.

"That was... wow-" I breathed out in an airy fashion, truly at a loss for better words.

Frank smiled a bit. "You liked it-?"

"I loved it!" I chirped excitedly. "Can you teach me?" I pleaded. 

He cocked a brow. "You... want me to teach you?" Frank questioned, looking unsure.

Instantly, I nodded. "Yes please!" I beamed, bouncing slightly where I was sat. "It looks so fascinating!"

Frank let out a gentle laugh. "Alright, I'll teach you when we have time, okay?" He smiled a bit.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. Humans really seemed to like putting things off.


	7. Frank, You Are In Way Over Your Head

Jesus fucking christ...

I ran a hand over my face, groaning in annoyance. When was the hell Ray going to show up with that damn ship?

Gerard wouldn't stop asking me that and it was like the question had engraved itself into my brain.

"Knock it off!" I exclaimed the moment I saw his mouth open and begin to form those simple fucking words. "Don't even think about asking again. He will get here when he gets here."

A frown settled across his lips. "But... I wasn't gonna ask that-" he insisted with a small, puppy-like whine.

I relaxed, feeling a bit bad. "Oh- uh... then what were you gonna ask?" I waited patiently as he seemed to relax and cheer up again.

The alien hummed and delicately traced patterns into the counter. "I'm hungry. Do you have food I can eat?" He tilted his head.

I watched the way he was moving his fingers across the counter and absently, I began to wonder what they would feel like on my- nevermind.

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I sighed. "Yeah, I have food... what about fruit?"

"Fruit??"

I rolled my eyes instantly. "Kinda like what you were eating when we first met? The blueberries- I think I might have some of those, actually..."

He perked up. "You do?! Can I have them?!"

"Well, I was basically offering you them, so yes you can." I snickered, going to the fridge to get the small container of blueberries out, handing them off to Gerard.

The alien beamed and started munching on them, a happy little chirp-like noise leaving him.

I smiled softly and shook my head, "you enjoy that, I'll just-" I stopped speaking, having heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out calmly.

The door opened and in came Ray, looking at me curiously. "Hey man, I got the ship- it's in pretty bad shape though."

Gerard tensed and paused in eating the blueberries. He looked up at Ray quietly, as if he were trying to figure my best friend out.

I gave a nod. "Right. Okay. Uh- Ray this is Gerard, the owner of that spaceship... Gerard this is Ray." I introduced, stretching slightly.

Ray looked intrigued, offering his hand to Gerard for a handshake.

Gerard shook his hand firmly, eyes narrowed as he watched Ray closely. If he were a dog, the fur on his back would be stood up, no doubt about that.

Clearing his throat, Ray quickly withdrew his hand. "Right- uh... okay... so, maybe Frank and I should move your ship to the garage-"

I nodded as Gerard began opening his mouth. "Right. Yeah, let's go do that. Gerard, you stay here and enjoy those blueberries."

I quickly grabbed Ray and led him out before Gerard could argue. However, I was completely oblivious that the cranky alien had locked us out of the house.

Ray looked at me in confusion. "How come you dragged me away like that?"

"Gerard was going to pitch a fit. He doesn't trust you yet." I sighed softly, rubbing my face. "So it's better to just leave the situation before that happens."

He nodded a little, seeming to understand that. "Oh- uh... so let's move his ship-" Ray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

With a heavy sigh, I nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that." I wandered over to his large grey truck and placed my hands on my hips. "How are we getting this down?"

"Shit... that's a good question." Ray mused. "Maybe we could each take a side... your shorter so you get in the back of the truck."

"I'm not even that short, Ray!"

"Shorter than me..."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into place, tossing the tarp off of the ship and taking hold of it.

Glancing over, I noticed Gerard watching us through the window with a moody expression. I sighed softly and focused again as Ray took his end.

We shuffled it out slowly, managing pretty well and not even breaking it further than it already was.

Ray glanced my way. "To the garage then?" He inquired, waiting for me to nod before he slowly walked back on the driveway.

I followed carefully, keeping my eyes focused ahead of Ray.

We managed to get into the garage, okay, setting the ship down carefully.

"Okay I have some of my better tools inside so would you mind helping me get those first, then we can get to work on fixing this ship up.

He nodded and we headed up to the house.

I reached out to open the door, furrowing my brow. "Why the hell is it locked... I didn't lock t- god damn it... Gerard- unlock the freaking door!" I knocked on it.

He didn't respond and for a fact, I knew that we were locked out because I didn't have a key and Gerard had probably locked the back door too.

Ray shook his head and sighed. "Frank, you are in way over your head." He chuckled, shaking his head and sighing.


	8. Authors Note

Hey, so I'm sorry but I need to take a break from this for a while. 

Lately I just seem to have a hard time writing, so I hope you all don't mind if I don't update for a while.


End file.
